


Jeremy Abbott is Not Crazy

by cloudyworld



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyworld/pseuds/cloudyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Abbott keeps seeing things. He knows they're not really happening; are they?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is a terribly old fill to a prompt that was posted on the skatingkink lj ages ago. </p>
<p>"I want fic about Evan and Johnny trying to gaslight Jeremy. They keep making out in front of Jeremy whenever the three of them are alone, but go back to hating each other whenever anyone else is around. No one believes Jeremy when he tells them what he saw."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeremy Abbott is Not Crazy

 

 

Jeremy Abbott knew he wasn’t crazy. He was one hundred percent totally normal. There was nothing weird about him at all.  He never had freaky dreams, and he had never tried any weird drugs either. Jeremy Abbott was totally in control of his body all of the time. Except for when he was sleeping, but that didn’t count, sleeping happened to everyone. 

But what happened to Jeremy didn’t happen to everyone. 

It wasn’t a big deal at first. He had just gotten to Vancouver and was settling into his room when he got a text to go meet Meryl and Charlie for dinner that night. He couldn’t pass up dinner with them, so he abandoned his stuff, shutting the door behind him. On his way to the restaurant, which wasn’t too far down the street, he saw a car on the other side of the road, a very familiar figure stepping out, holding a purse. Jeremy immediately recognized the person as another U.S. Figure Skater, Johnny Weir. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to say hi. They weren’t really friends, but they weren’t enemies like Johnny was with…

Wait. 

The second person to get out of the car was tall and lanky, like some kind of human giraffe or something. It was a man, for sure, a slightly darker skinned man. Jeremy knew he was staring, but he couldn’t look away, now. That person was definitely Evan Lysacek. 

It was no big deal though. Competitors rode in the same buses and cars all the time, who cares? But competitors usually didn’t lean in really close to speak to each other, and bitter rivals didn’t hug each other tightly before going their separate ways. 

At this point, Jeremy had stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw hanging open as he watched Evan squeeze Johnny’s hand before letting him go, Johnny waving briefly before turning and crossing the street. It was a little too late that Jeremy realized he was coming right towards him. 

Freaking out, Jeremy walked a little faster, eyes on the ground as he contemplated sprinting to the restaurant. Meryl and Charlie might question that, but maybe he could say he was on a run or something. That seemed logical. 

“Jeremy Abbott!” A voice behind him called. Jeremy froze. It’d be too obvious if he ran, now. Johnny would think he was nuts and make fun of him to the other skaters. Johnny seemed like that kind of person. He just really disliked him, and Jeremy couldn’t wrap his head around why. They had the same agent and everything, they should be good friends! But alas, it was not so. 

Turning around, Jeremy put on a surprised smile, like he had no idea Johnny had been right behind him this whole time. 

“Johnny! Fancy seeing you here,” he joked, hoping that he didn’t look too shocked to be talking to him. The smile on Johnny’s face was weird, though. Suspicious, like he knew a secret. Jeremy didn’t care what it was, and he really didn’t want to know. He just wanted some pasta. That’s all. That wasn’t much to ask for. 

“Yes, it is kind of funny, isn’t it?” Johnny grinned, taking off his sunglasses. “Well, I’ll see you around, I’m sure. Be careful, don’t practice _too_  hard,” he warned, patting Jeremy on the shoulder before brushing past him, giggling to himself, like he had just told a joke that was really funny. Jeremy blinked. Nothing was funny about the conversation they had just had, so why was he laughing? 

His stomach began to growl, though, so he didn’t think too much more about it. Thinking was hard on an empty stomach, anyway. 

\---

 The second time was a little different. Jeremy had gotten a text from Meryl saying that they were going to have a little get-together, a bunch of the figure skaters from around the world, and he was invited. Leaving his room again, he made his way to Meryl’s room, where Tessa greeted him at the door, opening it wider to let him in. Within seconds he was met with pretty much the entire group of competitors, give or take a few (he noticed immediately that Plushenko wasn’t there, and neither were a few of the Japanese skaters). Meryl shot up from her seat, hugging him tightly and offering him a drink. Non-alcoholic of course; if any coaches found out, they’d all be in trouble. Getting him some water, she tugged him over to the couch, sitting him between her and Charlie, who had been talking animatedly to Tanith about something. Ben was nearby, and beside him stood Evan, who was hunched over, talking to Mirai, laughing and smiling with her. 

Jeremy looked to the other side of the room, where Scott and Tessa were seated. Behind them stood Stephane Lambiel, a swiss figure skater. He didn’t know him all that well, but apparently he was pretty nice. With him stood Yu-Na Kim, and Johnny. 

All in all, this was very, very normal. Johnny and Evan were on opposite sides of the room, talking to the cute asian girl of their choice. Maybe he just imagined what happened yesterday. Maybe it was someone who happened to look like Evan. There was a chance his eyes were just playing tricks on him. He was pretty tired yesterday, so that’s a possibility. Besides, it’s not like they were hugging or holding hands now. Quite the opposite. And usually, seeing people fight made Jeremy super uncomfortable and weird. This fight was different, though. It was so normal for them that it actually calmed him down. 

“Hey, are you listening?” Charlie put a hand on his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, no, I’m sorry,” Jeremy apologized, turning his attention fully to Charlie now, and not some stupid inner monologue about the weird habits of his fellow countrymen.

“I asked what other event you’re looking forwards to the most. It’s definitely hockey for me,” Charlie smiled. “What about you?”

“Speed skating!” Jeremy replied quickly. “I think Apolo’s definitely in it to win it again this time,” he tried a smile. He didn’t know much about any of the other sports. He just talked to Apolo Ohno like once or twice. He seemed pretty motivated. And really hungry. 

The conversation continued for a little while, Jeremy drifting in and out before he realized he really had to pee. Excusing himself from Meryl and Charlie’s conversation about Michigan, he stood to navigate the living space til he found the restroom. After drying his hands off, he made his way back to the living room, passing by the kitchen, overhearing someone speaking softly. Jeremy wasn’t a sneaky kind of guy, but upon peeking into the kitchen, he knew he was going to have to be as stealthy as possible to not get found out. 

Staying as quiet as he could, he could hear Johnny laughing, presumably pouring himself another glass of water by the sounds of the sink. But someone else was talking, someone with a much lower voice than Johnny’s. Craning his neck, he looked back into the kitchen again.  

Pressed up against Johnny’s back was Evan, his head on the smaller man’s shoulder, arms tight around his waist. Jeremy held his breath as Evan turned his head, kissing Johnny on the cheek. Jeremy expected some crazy scene, where Johnny ripped himself out of Evan’s arms, claiming he was fucking with him days before they competed against one another, trying to screw him up and psych him out or something. Maybe Evan would yell back and then someone like Stephane would come rushing in to do damage control, pulling the two away from each other before they got into an all out fist fight. 

But it never happened. The most Johnny did was blush and laugh a little more, setting the glass down on the counter to rest his hands over Evan’s, turning his own head to press their lips together again. 

Now what he saw on the side of the road could have very well been his mind messing with him. This, though. This wasn’t fake. He definitely was very much wide-awake and watching this happen. He even pinched himself, just to be sure. 

When they pulled away, Jeremy whipped back around, practically hugging the wall. He prayed they wouldn’t walk out and see him here like some ninja failing his assassination attempt. Maybe they would just walk right by him and back out to where everyone was. Did ninjas kill themselves when they failed, or was that just samurai? He supposed it didn’t matter, since he was a figure skater.  Sometimes he wanted to die, but it never really got that bad. His coach never told him to kill himself for failing either, so he considered that a win. 

Jeremy was pulled out of his thoughts, though, when Johnny sauntered by, still clutching his glass, walking back out to join Stephane, leaning into his side as the Swiss man wrapped his arm about Johnny’s shoulders. Jeremy didn’t move, yet, though, since Evan was probably still in the kitchen, and who knows if he was looking towards the door or not? If Evan saw him, then Jeremy would really want to kill himself. 

It didn’t look like he was going to have to, though, as Evan walked past him a few minutes later, sitting down next to Charlie in the other room, where Jeremy had been sitting. Sighing, Jeremy stood up straight, walking back into the other room with some confidence, standing nearby Mirai, who was staring into her glass. 

“Hey, Mirai,” he looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “You okay?” When Jeremy spoke, she looked up, blinking. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine! I’m just nervous, I guess,” she replied, sighing softly. Jeremy couldn’t help but smile; she was so cute. 

“It’s okay to be nervous. This is the Olympics, after all. Everyone in this room is nervous, and if they tell you otherwise, they’re lying.” She laughed a little, a smile curling her lips. 

“I guess you’re right. How are you, Jeremy?” He hesitated before he replied to her, biting his lip. She was a sixteen-year-old girl; what was she going to know about the subject?  But maybe she knew something. Maybe just something small so he could just let this weird feeling go, if that was even possible. 

“I’m good. But I had a question, and I’m wondering if you could help me out…” he trailed off, watching her expression. 

“Sure, I can try,” she answered, smiling a little as she looked at him. “What is it?”

“Well, Evan talks to you a lot, doesn’t he? Since you guys share coaches and all…” At her nod, Jeremy continued. “I was wondering…do you know if he’s dating anyone right now? Cause him and Tanith broke up awhile ago, right?”  Mirai looked over at Evan, who looked more like a statue someone had accidentally left on the couch than someone who was actually engaged in a conversation at a party. Then she looked back at Jeremy. 

“Yeah, they did. He’s not dating anyone right now, he’s too focused on winning Gold,” she explained, eyes passing over Jeremy’s face. “Why couldn’t you just ask him yourself? Do you have a crush on him?” Mirai suddenly smiled, like she had found something out. Jeremy laughed awkwardly, waving his hands around. 

“No, no, I don’t have a crush on him. My uh…my friend does! And she said I was sworn to secrecy, and I thought it would be too obvious to ask him myself, cause then he’d be suspicious, you know?” he winked at her, hoping she bought it. Mirai let out an ‘ohhh’ before nodding, her smile returning. 

“ Yeah, he’s totally single. I don’t even think there is anyone he’s crushing on right now.  He’s in love with the gold medal, I think,” she laughed a little, causing Jeremy to laugh right along with her, relieved that she wasn’t questioning him anymore. But of course, this only made things more confusing. If Johnny and Evan weren’t dating, then what the fuck were they doing? Things just got more and more confusing, and no matter how much Jeremy tried to avoid it, he only ended up thinking about it even more. 

\---

When Jeremy had finally pushed it to the back of his mind to focus on actually skating, it happened again for the third time. 

The rink had just been opened to the competitors for practice purposes, and Jeremy had woken up early to start going over the jumps with Yuka. He still needed a few more run-throughs before he was going to feel comfortable enough with all of them. 

Promising Yuka he would meet her there, Jeremy had made it to the rink a little early, his bag with his skates swinging at his side. The place seemed to be deserted, which was even better, since Jeremy had a tendency to be a little distracted when there were other skaters around. 

Of course, Jeremy spoke too soon. 

Pressed up against a set of lockers was Johnny, his leg wrapped around Evan’s waist, the sound of their heavy breaths filling the air as they kissed. Evan shifted once, bringing Johnny’s other leg up above his hips, slamming him into the lockers again, causing the smaller man to cry out. Jeremy watched as Johnny gasped for breath, Evan’s lips, teeth and tongue moving down his neck, biting at the exposed skin. 

Seems both of them had also decided to get some practice in. Though of course, not in the way Jeremy had planned to. 

As Jeremy tried to escape without detection, Johnny called out Evan’s name, making Jeremy jump. He couldn’t help himself, so he looked over again, watching Johnny arch his back up into Evan, his hands burying in his hair. 

And that was it, Jeremy shook his head, storming by and practically kicking down the door to the rink, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. He planted himself on one of the benches, ripping off his shoes and pulling on his socks. 

Why was this making him so mad? It’s like they were fucking with him or something. Maybe it was just an accident that Jeremy happened to stumble upon them _every single time_  they were together. That seemed pretty reasonable. And maybe Jeremy wasn’t the only one. He was sure there were other skaters who probably saw the two ‘bitter enemies’ getting up close and personal. He’d have to ask around. Tying his skates tightly, he stood, going to warm up on the ice before his coach arrived. 

It wasn’t long after he was really in to his practicing when Johnny appeared on the ice, clad in his usual warm-up gear and legwarmers. Not long after him was Evan, both of them skating and practicing in separate parts of the rink. Jeremy was on break now, so he could stare. If Yuka or anyone else asked, he could just say he was studying their techniques or some bullshit like that. 

Not once did they look at each other. If they did so much as skate nearby each other, they immediately turned the opposite direction, distancing themselves as much as possible from each other, like they were bratty high school girls with their noses in the air. Of course, that was a simile for Johnny, mostly; since Evan just seemed as slow as he usually did. Maybe a little more focused. But definitely slow and oblivious. Johnny looked downright pissed. 

“Analyzing your enemies?” a voice asked, light and teasing. Jeremy turned to see Meryl walking up, her skates on. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Jeremy replied, looking back out at them as Johnny popped a triple axel. Across the rink, Galina was yelling something at him in Russian. “Hey, do you know if…Evan and Johnny are dating?” Meryl raised an eyebrow, looking out onto the ice, then back at him, looking confused, like she was missing some important piece to the puzzle. 

“Jeremy, I…I don’t think they’re dating.” She sat down beside him, stretching out her legs. “Last time I checked, they absolutely hate each other. It’s all over the news.” Meryl watched Evan land a combination jump, smiling a little as he skated by, the smallest hint of a smile on his own face. “Yeah, they’re not right for each other. I can’t picture them together at all.” Jeremy looked at Meryl, silently appreciating how seriously she was taking his ridiculous question. It was moments like these that he was glad she was one of his closest friends. “Why do you ask, anyway?”

“Ah, well, I just keep seeing them together, like they’re friends or boyfriends or something. It throws me off, cause I’m so used to them being these crazy rivals that can’t stand each other. I’m sorry, this all probably sounds so crazy to you.” 

“No, it’s okay. If you saw them, then you saw them, I guess,” she shrugged, silent for a moment. “Maybe it’s a secret? Evan comes off as…really straight for a figure skater and that image is working for him, so he doesn’t want to ruin it. Johnny gets a lot of backlash for being himself, and that’s something Evan’s not ready for, maybe.” The more Meryl spoke, the more Jeremy suddenly felt very, very relieved. She was right. They probably just weren’t ready to come out as a couple just yet.  That made sense as to why they would avoid each other as much as they could when they were around others. 

When Charlie appeared, Jeremy smiled, thanking Meryl for her help. He felt better, but there were still a few people he should probably talk to before accepting this as the truth. One of those people was Tanith. 

\---

He found her in her room, relaxing after another day of practice. When she let him in, he took in the scent of all the candles, and noted the various Lady Gaga posters on the walls. Only then did he recall that Tanith was sharing a room with Johnny. 

“Uh, are you okay?” She asked, giving him a weird look. Jeremy realized that he was probably making a really dumb face, so he attempted to laugh it off, looking around for any sign of Johnny being nearby. This only made Tanith even more suspicious.

“Why are you here?” Tanith asked, sitting down, motioning for Jeremy to sit beside her before he started running around or doing something else ridiculous. He obliged her, sitting and turning to face her, leaning in close. 

“Johnny isn’t here right now, right?” 

“No, he told me he was hanging out with Yu-Na. Why?” 

“Well, the reason I’m here is kind of about him. I need to ask you a question, since you’re his current roommate and you probably know something.”  Tanith went from looking confused, to suspicious. It wasn’t Jeremy’s style to gossip, but he really needed to know. “Okay, I’ll just come right out with it then. I saw Evan and Johnny making out. Like up against the wall just…going at it.” Maybe that was a little uncouth of him to say it like that. He didn’t know how else to go about it, though. He hadn’t really thought about tact in this situation. Tanith sat still for a moment, pursing her lips.

“No you didn’t. Evan’s straight. And Johnny hates Evan.” Okay, this was what he needed to know. Jeremy nodded, looking down, then back up.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too. But I know what I saw. I wasn’t dreaming the whole thing. I’ve seen them kiss a couple times, actually.”

“No, no, I don’t think you understand,” Tanith began, putting her hands up to stop Jeremy. “Johnny _hates_  Evan. He abhors him. He wishes he were dead or handicapped or at least a hockey player. I know this because he won’t stop talking about it. It’s like he conveniently forgets that I dated Evan, and that we’re still kind of friends. There’s no way the two of them would ever have touched each other willingly, much less kissed. Evan likes women. I know that for sure, too.” Jeremy listened to her, nodding. She was one hundred percent right, and his belief was only a theory, so why did he suddenly feel sick to his stomach? And why was he so invested in this whole damn thing, anyway? 

“Whatever you saw, it must have been someone else with Johnny, or a vivid dream or something. Because there is no way what you just described to me actually happened. It’s impossible.” Jeremy could only nod again, feeling bad for bothering Tanith with something that obviously wasn’t true. She was a competitor too; she probably had better things to do then to listen to Jeremy Abbott try to fuck with her head. 

“Okay, thank you,” he replied curtly, standing. “I have to go. Thank you for the information.” 

Once he left the room, he pulled out his phone, still feeling ill. Quickly scrolling through his contacts, he landed on the number, dialing it. 

“Jeremy, hello! How is practice going?” Tara practically yelled into the phone, the background noise almost deafening. He didn’t need her to tell him where she was; he already knew. 

“Good. Tara I need you to answer a question for me, okay?” 

“Huh?” He could hear her speaking to someone else. “Sure Jeremy, what is it?” 

“Is Johnny dating Evan Lysacek?” 

It was a moment before the other end was filled with Tara’s laughter. 

Sighing, Jeremy ended the call, stomping back to his room and back to square one: Everyone thinks Jeremy Abbott is crazy. 

\---

Jeremy didn’t see Evan or Johnny until the day of the short program, and once again, they were nowhere near each other. He had been rather wary in the locker rooms before practice, maybe all too ready to see the two of them sucking face again. But they weren’t there. They stayed as far away from each other as was humanly possible in a figure skating competition. There was still waiting for your turn, and then the kiss and cry, so technically they were still kind of close. When Jeremy wasn’t practicing or concentrating or actually skating, he was watching the two of them like a hawk. Not once did they acknowledge one another, or even look at each other. 

Maybe he really was crazy. Maybe all this nervousness was the cause of some ridiculous daydream he was having. Meryl’s theory was just her being nice. She probably thought he was just as crazy as Tanith and Tara did. If Mirai knew any better, she’d think he was delusional, too. He just needed to calm down and focus on skating. 

But not even that helped. His short program had a lot of mistakes, which put him in fourteenth place. Yuka tried to console him, but nothing was working. Holding back tears, he entered the locker room right after leaving the kiss and cry. He couldn’t watch anyone else skate; not even that weird kid from the Czech Republic who would probably do better than him anyway. 

Slipping in through the double doors, he could hear someone murmuring softly, though he couldn’t make out what they were saying. Stepping towards the sounds, he was greeted with the sight of Johnny up against the wall, his hands once again in Evan’s hair. This time was different, though; Johnny was naked, and Evan was kneeling between Johnny’s legs, his head bobbing. 

Jeremy didn’t need to see any more than that to know exactly what they were doing. He wanted to scream at them, maybe punch one of them or both of them in the face for fucking with him like this at the fucking _Olympics_. It just all seemed wrong and spiteful and why were they doing this, anyway? All Evan had to do to win was beat Plushenko! Jeremy knew he wasn’t even competition for these two, so why were they choosing him to fuck with? 

Letting out a strangled scream, Jeremy ran away, but not before Johnny looked up, meeting Jeremy’s eyes, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as soon as they made eye contact. 

Jeremy ran out of the locker room and out of the building. He ran all the way back to his room, still in his costume, now soaked with his sweat and maybe some of his own tears. He didn’t want to deal with this anymore. Not with Evan and Johnny, not with the Olympics, not with anything. 

Collapsing on his bed, Jeremy curled up into a ball and tried not to think about anything other than sleep. 

\---

When Jeremy finally cornered Johnny after medal ceremony, he practically threw the other man against the wall, using his strength to pin him there. Johnny thrashed around, trying to push Jeremy off of him, but it was no use.

“What the fuck is this for, Abbott? What do you want with me?” Johnny growled, hands fisting in the front of Jeremy’s jacket. Jeremy only gripped Johnny’s shoulders tighter. 

“You know damn well what this is about, Johnny. The whole thing with Evan. What are you doing? Are you fucking with me on purpose?” Johnny’s hands loosened their grip on Jeremy when he finished, tilting his head. 

“Jeremy, what are you talking about? What thing with Evan? Evan Lysacek? Why would I do anything with him? Are you brain dead?” Jeremy shook his head, throwing Johnny’s shoulders into the wall, making him cry out, kind of like he did when Evan was kissing him, which really did happen. 

“No, god dammit! You know what I’m talking about! When you kept kissing him and touching him the entire time we’ve been here! I saw you! Stop lying!” 

“No one’s lying! Jeremy, you’re fucking stupid if you think I let Evan Lysacek of all people kiss me? Seriously? What in god’s name made you dream up that story?” Johnny snapped back, tempted to punch Jeremy in the face. Jeremy narrowed his eyes, holding Johnny in place in case he decided to try and knock him out. 

“I’m not lying, you are! You’re just doing all this to mess with me! I watched him suck your dick, Johnny. You looked right at me. You can’t act like I wasn’t there! Tell me what’s going on and I’ll let you go!” Jeremy borderline pleaded, too tired and upset to go on anymore. But Johnny wasn’t having it at all. 

“Suck my dick? You’ve got to be kidding me. I’m sure Evan sucks dick, but certainly not mine. I think I would have remembered that, you know, if it _really happened_ ,” he spat, trying to throw Jeremy off, though he wouldn’t budge. 

“Shut the fuck up, liar! It happened, I saw it! All this stuff really happened, you’re just messing with me! Cut it out—I don’t need this on top of, you know, fucking up royally at the Olympics, too!” At that, Johnny surged forward, smacking Jeremy across the face. Jeremy choked, letting go of Johnny as he stepped back, putting a hand to his cheek.

“You think I want this? I don’t know if you forgot what just happened, but I fucked up too. Why the fuck would I lie to you? It’s not like I have anything to gain out of this,” he panted, rubbing his hand over his lips. “Seriously, you don’t have to drag us all down with you, Jeremy. I already feel like shit as it is.” 

Standing up straight, Johnny sighed, walking away without another word. Slowly, Jeremy got up, his cheek still stinging with the impact. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Johnny had denied his claims so vehemently that maybe Jeremy really was the one in the wrong. He thought he finally had figured something out, since no one else knew. But now he only felt worse than before, and he had a nice big handprint to prove it.

\--- 

After the gala, Jeremy slipped into the locker room to find Evan alone, slowly taking off his costume. When he saw Jeremy, he turned to face him, a smile on his face.

“Hi Jeremy,” he greeted the other man, before realizing he was half-dressed and probably looked really ridiculous. Jeremy watched as Evan quickly changed out of his costume, putting on regular clothes before beginning to speak again. 

“How are you? You’re okay, right?” he asked, looking genuinely concerned. Jeremy smiled sadly, shaking his head. 

“It’s alright, you don’t have to feel sorry for me. You won, you should be celebrating.” Jeremy replied, leaning against the wall. Evan sat down on the bench, watching him, his own smile fading slightly. 

“I know, but I know how you feel, too. My first Olympics were really hard, too. I got so sick, and I thought I was going to just fall over every time I stepped out on the ice.” 

“I’ll be fine, Evan. You’ve got too much to worry about, now that you’ve won. Everyone’s going to interview you and invite you to parties before Stars on Ice.” 

“Yeah, it’s weird. I’m gonna be so busy. But it’s really awesome.” Evan smiled at the thought, but toned it down as he took in what Jeremy looked like, again. Jeremy just shrugged, heaving a sigh. 

“Hey Evan, are you dating Johnny Weir right now?” At this, Evan’s eyes widened as he met Jeremy’s gaze. 

“What? Johnny?” 

“Yeah, are you and him boyfriends or something?” Jeremy wasn’t beating around the bush anymore. Evan was the last person to ask, and already he was acting very different than Johnny had been when he asked him. Evan stood, shouldering his bag before looking at Jeremy.

“No, we’re not dating. That’s a pretty crazy idea you’ve got, Jeremy,” Evan laughed awkwardly, patting him on the shoulder before departing, leaving him alone in the locker room, staring at the floor. 

He should have known the answer to that before he even asked. Maybe Jeremy Abbott really was crazy. 


End file.
